


You're a Lizard, Mary

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [20]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: John tries to hypnotize Mary.





	You're a Lizard, Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Drawlloween.

Mary Grayson could not be hypnotized. At least, that is what she always told herself. Not that she had ever been hypnotized or been in a situation where hypnotizing might occur. Still, she was certain she could not be. Her will was too strong.

So when John introduced her to the circus hypnotist, she was polite, but skeptical. When he offered to demonstrate, she agreed as a challenge. He hypnotized John, showing off the things he could make him do. Mary was unimpressed.

He attempted to hypnotize her, but found her too closed off. He showed John what to do, admitting that it was easier to hypnotize someone who trusted the hypnotizer.

Mary watched John go through the correct motions coolly.

“You are getting sleepy. Your eyes are feeling heavy.”

She continued to stare at him.

“You are no longer yourself. You’re a lizard, Mary.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Neither one of the men were sure if she was hypnotized or not.


End file.
